All Boys School
by Kohai
Summary: AUTake a guess. What goes behind the walls of The All Boys Konoha School? (I'm not good with summeries) Yoai. LemonLime, incest, maybe rape. OOCness
1. Default Chapter

1 **Disclamer: **I do not own Naruto.

When I receive 5 reviews, I will update this as soon as posible. I also need ideas about the pranks

'Thoughts'

"Talk"

(A/N:) author notes.

**Chapter 1**

**Introductions**

A blond with tan skin, sat up in bed as his alarm clock went off. He rubbed his closed eyes as he slowly got out of bed. As he opened his eyes, he revealed sapphire eyes. He headed for the bathroom to take a shower to start the routine of getting ready for the day.

He was happy he didn't have to share his dorm with anyone this year.

After finishing his shower, he got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped in front of a small closet, looking around for something to wear.

He decided on some loose blue jeans and a black t-shirt (A/N: Naruto does not wear that orange jumpsuit in this story). Afterwards, he went to his drawer. He removed his favorite blue headband from it and put it on. Then he grabbed a black choker as well.

After heading out of the room and locking the door- past experience had showed never leave it unlocked- he headed for the cafeteria to get breakfast.

He grabbed a tray and got in line.

Another boy, soon after the other, entered the cafeteria and did the same.

The other didn't have to turn around to tell who it was. He couldn't help but blush a tint. He kinda had a little crush on the older boy.

"Ohayo Naruto" the older boy said.

"Ohayo Neji" said the younger in response.

(A/N: I'm not Japanese, so tell me if I spelled that wrong)

He grabbed some food and paid for it. He went towards the table he usual sat at with his friends.

They had found out about Kyuubi by accident, but they didn't freak out like he thought they would. They treated him just the same, as if nothing was wrong, and he was really grateful for that. Nobody else knows about him except Tsunade-baba, who's Naruto's guardian. So the people who know are Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Kabuto, and the principle.

Chouji was a 'kinda' fat kid, who loved to eat. Especially barbeque and potato chips. Almost always has his eyes almost completely shut. He's 16 years old.

Kiba was a kid with brown spiked hair, two red marks on his cheeks, and has black eyes. He also snuck in his dog Akunamaru (A/N: Did I spell that write?). He likes making fun of people and making them miserable. He's 16.

Shikamaru was a boy who thought everything was troublesome. Even if he was a genius with an IQ of 200, he failed his classes because he said it was to troublesome to pay attention and pick up his pencil. He had short dark brown hair held in a high spiky pony-tail, and had brown eyes to match. He's 16

Shino was a 'very' quiet boy with sunglasses. He liked collecting different types of bugs. He has short spiky black hair and always wears a high-collar shirt that almost reaches his eyes. And always wears his sunglasses. He's 16

Neji was a boy with a serious attitude. He had white pupil-less eyes, had long brown flat hair that is almost always tied up. He liked wearing a headband. Is 17.

Kabuto was 18. He has silver blond/white hair tied in a low ponytail. He wears glasses and has grey-blue eyes.

Last but not least, there's Naruto. He had bright sunny blond hair, blue sapphire eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Even if he could be quiet, if he received good news, was excited, or got angry, he could be 'pretty' loud.

Even if they were older, Neji and Kabuto sat with them.

"Hey, did you hear? Were going to have new students tomorrow" Kiba announced. He liked to go and sneak in the school records.

"Who?" Kabuto asked.

"A guy named Uchiha Sasuke and his brother Uchiha Itachi. But also someone else, but I couldn't find out his named" Kiba finished.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled.

Naruto kept eating and didn't say anything. He was happy they were going to have somebody new around here.

(A/N: Naruto is not a total outcast in this story)

Chouji on the other hand didn't care, as long as they would let him eat, he was happy.

Neji really didn't think much about it.

Shino was the same as Neji.

While Kiba kept plotting how to make their first day more miserable than hell.

Shikamaru knowing this rolled his eyes and thought 'How troublesome'

-Later that day at the principle's office-

The principle, Sarutobi, just finished registering the Uchiha brothers and handed them their schedule and the keys to their dorms.

Sarutobi was an old man of about 70 (A/N: Guessing here) years old. He had grey-brown hair, a short beard and was smoking a pipe.

Sasuke was a boy of 17. He had raven black hair spiked up at the back and a few front bangs surrounding his face, onyx eyes and a stonic expression on his face.

Itachi was a boy of 18, a little taller than his younger brother. He had midnight hair in a low pony-tail with a few bang falling and surrounding his face, and blood red eyes.

The boys left to find their dorms. (A/N: Half of the year have different classes than the other half, they only share optional and gym)

As they stood up, a boy with blood red hair came in.

As they left the office, their stomach's growled, so they decided they were hungry, so they headed to find the cafeteria first.

They asked a few kids around for the cafeteria.

They found the cafeteria almost an hour later. They had gotten lost and ended on the opposite side of the building after five minutes of leaving the office.

The school was_ huge_, so it was easy for them to get lost.

When they entered the cafeteria, what immediately caught their attention was a round table (they were all round) with seven boys, a blond and a fat kid fighting over a piece of meat that was on the plate where everyone could grab. The blond finally gave up and the fat kid ate in with out a second thought.

Itachi looked curious, but Sasuke looked as indifferent as ever.

They got in line. They got lunch and paid for it. They sat at a table next to the seven boys.

-Naruto's Table-

'Damn that Chouji' Naruto thought leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms, and pouting.

'Ha. I beat that Naruto to the last piece of meat' Chouji thought.

"That's it!"

Everyone turned to Kiba.

"So what ya' planing?" Chouji asked.

"I'm planning 'Welcome to Hell Plan' for the new students" Kiba stated proudly, too proudly.

"That's obvious. Now what's the plan?" shino asked.

"I have no idea" Kiba said, shaking his head.

Everyone fell off their chairs.

"Then why did you yell 'that's it'? Neji asked.

"Because I request the help of 'The King of Pranks'," points to Naruto, "and 'The Genus'," points to Shikamaru, "to work with me to think of the ultimate plan" Kiba explained.

"Huh?" Shikamaru said waking up from his nap on the table. He realized what was going on and that Kiba wanted his help. 'How troublesome' he thought.

"So will you help?" Kiba asked them.

"Heh, sure will" Naruto said immediately and exclaimed with delight. He liked the ideas of getting to exercise and use his skills.

"And you?" Kiba asked looking at Shika.

"Will you leave me alone if I say 'no'? Shika asked.

"No"

He sighed. Naruto and Kiba were already planing.

Neji, Kabuto, and Shino wisely stayed out of their way. They had already put on their evil masks. There was no stopping them now. Not Shikamaru of course. He was trying to get out of this mess, or at least get out of the blame, which was very unlikely.

Shikamaru looked over at the two and sighed again.

"How troublesome" he mumbled to himself.

-At Sasuke's Table-

"You hear that?" Itachi asked.

'A plan eh?' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke nodded.

They had overheard the conversation, which was easy because they were so loud., that they were having at the other table.

"How about we prepare and counter?" Itachi asked which a mischievous grin on his face. Oh he was definitely planing something.

Sasuke grinned back. "Of course"

The both grinned evilly before standing and leaving to find their dorms to plot.

2/14/05

Chapter 1 finished

Gaara-is-mine


	2. Tricks, Meetings, Surprises

Hi! Sorry I took so long. My parents were bugging me on how I wasn't doing me homework. Anyway, I got for you some information that might answer you questions and might make things less confusing.

Ages: Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji-16; Neji, Sasuke-17; Kabuto, Itachi-18

Um... their in 10th, 11th, and 12th grade.

Gaara can sleep.

And because Itachi didn't kill his family in this fic, I see no use for Sasuke and Itachi not getting along. If they didn't, there would be no incest. There will be flashbacks of past incest for sure, but not sure if there will be anymore.

Orochimaru appears in the _next_ chapter. Don't worry, I'm already writing it.

On with the story! Oh, the last chapter was on a Sunday.

And thanks for the reviews! I need 10 for this one to update.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Tricks, Meetings, Surprises**

The weekend was over and the students were heading towards their classes.

Seven boys, however, were meeting outside at the back of the building before class started. They were finishing up their _master plan_ and preparing for what was to come.

Shika had hacked into the school computer with his laptop the previous evening, gotten the schedules and decided their parts in the prank. Kiba had decided where the location of where they were going to do the prank. And Naruto of course decided which prank to pull and how.

After everything was put together, they headed for class.

Naruto and Kiba went for the South wing, Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru for the west, and Neji and Kabuto for the north.

Kyuubi was purring with excitement.

**-First period for Naruto and Kiba: English-**

Naruto and Kiba entered just before the bell for class rang. They took their seats in the corner next to each other.

The teacher took attendance and started lecturing on the book they were going to read and that they were going to do a partner project, and the partners would be announced tomorrow.

After that Naruto only heard "blah, blah, blabity blah" and soon fell asleep along with half the class.

Halfway through the class, Kiba poked Naruto awake with his pencil.

Naruto almost shot out of his seat (because usually Kiba does that at the end of class) but stopped himself in time before the teacher noticed once he noted that everyone was still in their seats.

"What?" Naruto whispered angrily at Kiba.

"The new kid's here" Kiba whispered back.

Naruto looked to the front of the class, and there indeed was a boy he had never seen before. But not just any kid. This kid was kinda weird. He had blood red hair, piercing turquoise eyes out line with al least an inch of black eyeliner. He was wearing a fishnet short sleeve shirt, black pants with two belts a few sizes to big hanging from his hips cris-crossing each other.

He looked straight up at their direction.

As soon as their eyes meet, Narutos' stomach started aching where the seal was.

Naruto and Kyuubi had the ability to communicate with each other since the blond was seven, so he asked,

_'Kyuubi, what's wrong?'_ he asked the fox.

**'That kid' **he spoke in a serious tone **'He has a demon within him too. I can feel it'**

_'What!'_ Naruto mentally yelled at him, eyes widening in shock.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Kiba asked seeing his friends expression.

**'Be careful kit. If he tries anything suspicious stay away from him'** Kyuubi said and then settled down in his cage.

"He-" Naruto tried to answer Kibas' previous question but was cut off by the teacher announcing the new student.

"Class, this is our new student Sabakuno Gaara" the teacher, Iruka, announced.

"Naruto" he called.

Naruto turned to him,

"What?"

"Since he's going to be your roommate, why don't you show him around?" Then he turned to Gaara. "You can sit where ever you find an empty seat" he said with a smile.

Gaara just nodded, not even turning to look at him, and started walking up the rows of students. Then he stopped by Naruto, were there happened to be an empty seat, and sat down. (convenient, no?).

Iruka then resumed the lecture.

Kiba turned to Naruto and asked,

"What were you going to say?" he asked.

"Ah... I'll tell you later" was his answer.

**-In Neji's first period class: Algebra 2-**

Neji, as always, looked like he wasn't paying attention and was plain bored. But if you looked closely you'll see that he was, and at the same time reading his favorite book.

Then, during the last five minutes of class, the grand awaited new student showed up, Uchiha Sasuke.

**-Kabuto's second period class: Biology-**

Life was grand wasn't it. Even though he wasn't fond of the idea to prank someone, he had to admit that those three had come up with a good plan. It sounded like it would be _very_ entertaining to watch.

Ten minutes into the class, the new student arrives and the teacher greats him as he, Uchiha Itachi, enters the room.

Almost immediately, most of the class starts drooling.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Uchiha Itachi" the teacher, Haku, introduced.

Itachi lifted his gaze to look at the students. They all gasped when they saw his blood red eyes.

Itachi scanned the room until his eyes landed on Kabuto, and he smirked.

Kabuto fidgeted, he felt uncomfortable under that stare. He had a bad feeling about him, but he didn't know why.

**-Everyone's third period: Gym-**

It turns out Gaara, although a little serious, is a nice person to talk to, and Naruto felt very comfortable with him. Even though he didn't like touch all that much, he let Naruto hold his hand when leading him somewhere.

Kiba's reaction to the news that Gaara also had a demon hadn't been what they expected. He just said "Cool" and acted as though it were normal. Which surprised Gaara more than it did Naruto, who just grinned.

While they were talking, Kiba asked if he had any ability's that came with being a demon-carrier. Gaara told them how he could control sand. Then Gaara asked Naruto if he had any. He answered by telling him about his small transformation that he can perform. Also how he had sensitive hearing and smell, and that Kiba also had that, but that was a family trait.

Gaara also meet Akamaru, and Kiba told him to keep quiet about him because they didn't allow pets other then fishes in the dorm.

When the bell rang for third period, Naruto and Kiba sighed. It was not an option, they could not prank and/or embarrass Gaara.

Oh well, two more left though.

They went down to the gym lockers, grabbed their gym clothes and changed.

As they made their way up the stairs to the gym, Neji caught up with them.

"Hey" Naruto greeted.

"Who's this?" Neji asked looking at the red head.

"Oh. This is Sabakuno Gaara" Naruto answered.

He just stared at him for a minute before his eyes went down and noticed that Gaara was holding Naruto's hand, but thinking nothing of it because Naruto has the habit of doing that.

Naruto might not notice but Neji felt his heart flutter every time they held hands. Yes, he liked Naruto, but he never had the courage to say it out loud. And every time he tired, someone always butted in.

_'Aren't we supposed to prank this kid?' _Neji suddenly thought to himself.

They entered the gym and saw Kabuto, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino already there in a small group and walked over to them.

"Shika, change in plans" Kiba said once they joined with the group.

"Huh?" was all he got in return.

"Guys this is Sabakuno Gaara" Naruto introduced.

"And he's just like Naruto" Kiba added with a grin.

A look of confusion appeared on there faces, then a look of realization when it dawned on them.

"Well, nice to meet you" Kabuto said coming out of his shock.

The rest did the same.

After that, everyone hustled together and re-planned their attack for the Uchiha brothers. Gaara took on a look of confusion, so they explained it to him.

"Um... I could help with that. No one would notice my sand because I can make it blend with.." he trailed of. He actually looked a little shy at that moment.

Everyone smiled.

"Yeah, that would help a lot" Shikamaru said.

"Alright then, Kiba call Akamaru, and Gaara get ready. Everyone else, do as planned." Shika ordered.

They all nodded on got ready to take their positions.

"Class" the teacher/couch, Kakashi, called in a lazy voice.

Everyone gathered around him.

"Run six times around the court, then divide into teams of five. Now go" He said taking out a book that said 'Come, Come Paradise' from his back pocket and started reading.

Everyone sweat dropped but did as they were told.

After the run they divided themself in teams of five. Teams go as follow.

Team 1: Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji.

Team 2: Kabuto, Itachi, Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba.

And ten other teams that aren't important.

"Alright, now play" Kakashi said as he handed out the basketballs "Team 1 vs. 2, 3 vs. 4, etc.

They all started playing.

Sasuke didn't care about the game. His eyes had been on the sun-kissed boy ever since he stepped in the room. He was just so cute.

The problem? He saw the blond holding hands with a red head.

He was not going lose against that guy. The blond was going to be _his_.

He walked over to the blond.

"Hey., what's your name blondie?" he asked leaning a bit forward.

"Um... Naruto" he said taking a step back, blushing a little at the closeness of the other boy.

_'Oh god. He looks so cute with that blush' _Sasuke thought.

_'Is that Sasuke hitting on Naruto? **My** Naruto!'_ Neji thought fuming silently.

Gaara was just thinking in was of torturing the Uchiha for making Naruto nervous. He didn't want Naruto with anyone that might take him away from him. He liked him and wanted someone to understand him, he didn't want to be alone any longer.

"Naruto?" Gaara called.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked turning around.

"Could you come here for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure" he said starting to walk over to him and completely ignoring Sasuke.

Neji and Gaara smirked when they saw the young Uchiha fume silently.

Then they resumed playing.

Ten more minutes into the game, Shikamaru gave the signal. They all nodded and moved into place. Kiba whistled and everyone stopped where they were. The a white blur past by, then came back and tackled Uchihas and made them fall to the floor.

They tried to get up but they found that they couldn't, they were stuck to the floor with super glue.

Then, unexpectedly, they were showered with the stuff. Then the white blur was back and going in circles around their bodies, the disappeared again. They looked down to see that they had notes stuck to them. After that came a shower of feathers and they stuck to whatever room their was left.

The everyone started laughing, saying things like

"there goes another victim of the 'The Shaming Trio'" (couldn't think of anything else)

"it was classical and practical"

"They made old to new" etc, etc.

The brothers blinked. They had been preparing for a prank on them, but a prank done by people not a blur and a ghost.

_'Who are The Shaming Trio?'_ they both asked themselves.

"Hey! Who are The Shaming Trio?" He asked the closest person to him that had recovered from laughing.

"Their the people who initiate the new kids. They're Naka Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uzumaki Naruto. Their friends also help sometimes" he said.

He looked over to where they were and saw them laughing and congratulating themselves. Sasuke's heart fluttered when he saw Naruto laughing.

"What was that white blur?" Itachi asked, snapping Sasuke out of his love sick thoughts.

"Uh... we can't tell you or they'll bring hell upon us. You'll have to ask them personally" he said and with that walked over to his group of friends.

The brothers looked around to find the teacher, but found none. They took on a look of confusion.

"Your wondering where Kakashi is, am I right?" Neji asked appearing in front of them. At their nod he continued. "During this time of the day he gives us something to do, then leaves so he can go see a certain someone and to do certain things. That's why we planned this for this time of the day. No supervision" Neji said shaking his head, although he was smiling a bit.

"What the hell kind of teacher is that!" Sasuke yelled and everyone turned to look at him. Sasuke just turned to look at the floor.

"Hey! You two should go take a shower downstairs before you leave for class!" Naruto told them from halfway across the room. They nodded and tried to get up, but then noticed they couldn't and remembered they were stuck to the floor with super glue.

"Uh...how?" Itachi asked.

"Slip out of your clothes" Kiba answered as if it were nothing, but he was grinning like a fool.

They hesitated, but didn't have a choice so they did. Then they left in their boxers to take a shower in the downstairs shower, leaving their clothes to the janitor to_ somehow _remove them from the floor.

As soon as they were out of the room, everyone burst out laughing again, but this time even harder.

3/20/05

Gaara-is-mine

* * *

Read and review please. Hope you liked this chapter. 


	3. AN

I am so sorry! T.T But I won't be able to update anytime soon because I'm being banned from the computer for my history class...and I was finally able to get help with the next chapter for Tragedy and Bless. But as soon as this ban is over, I will edit and update All Boys School and Tragedy and Bless. Again I am so sorry and am going to study hard to get back on here! But think of it this way, now I have time to put more detail in the stories and make 'em juicy! Cya 'till further notice! I will be back!

:Turn over and cries:

When I sneak on, see if I updated my space, that is in my profile, and I'll give you something to expect! Probably a small story so I won't have to go through the process of publishing it in and can sneak away faster.

Bye!

:cries:


End file.
